reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Castleroy
Lord Castleroy ' is 16th removed from the crown, and his father is a Habsburg. He was recently married to Greer, but was forced to leave French Court, and soon lost all his wealth and power. Personality Aloysius Castleroy is a very kind and generous man. He can be nervous at time, and has worked on talking about his interest in peppers. He tries his best to be a good and loving man and father to those around him. Early Life Aloysius Castleroy was married, and his wife gave birth to 5 children before her death. Season 1 * 'A Chill in the Air Lord Castleroy is in attendance at the opening events for a small party outside when the beautiful Greer Norwood approaches him. She begin small chat and Castleroy brings up some information about peppers he thought she might find interesting. The next day Lord Castleroy again finds himself in the presence of Miss Greer. Nervous and unsure what else to talk about, he brings up his favourite subject of peppers, hoping to impress her. * The Darkness Lord Castleroy was aware he hadn't made the best impression of Greer last they met. He organized a private dinner with her, had himself shaved clean and ready to impress her again at the First Light Banquette. He sent the kitchen boy Leith Bayard to fetch her, and had him wait on them during their meal. Greer seemed a bit nervous about the whole thing, but he assured her, he had more interest than simply peppers. The date was going well enough when his sleeve caught of fire. The young kitchen boy quickly put it out. However he soon realized that the kitchen boy and Greer had a relationship of sorts. Later that night Greer asked him if he would help the young man out for her, give him a job in one of his kitchens in exchange for saving him. Castleroy agreed in the hopes of impressing Greer. The next night Greer thanked him again for his help. However wanted to make it clear she was not interested romantically in him. Aloysius soon found out her parents had an arranged marriage for her. * Long Live The King (Mentioned) Greer briefly talked about her relationship statue with Lord Castleroy. Season 2 * The Plague Lord Castleroy was standing beside his fiancé Greer while the new Queen of France, Mary Stuart addressing the court, along with The Queen Mother, Catherine and Nostradamus about the coming Black Plague. While they are listening to Nostradamus' explain the symptoms of the plague, Greer noticed Leith Bayard standing with Yvette. Before he could question her reaction to seeing her ex, she explained how Leith, who had been upset with her for staying with himself, vowed to ruin her life, and force her to watch him fall in love with someone else. just then Yvette came over to talk with them, and Castleroy explained the situation to his daughter, wanting her to promise to stay away from Leith. Season 3 Season 4 With Friends Like These - (Mentioned) Greer arrived in Edinburgh, Scotland in time for Lola's funeral. She left Rose Castleroy behind in France with her husband, Aloysius Castleroy. Mary prepares her eulogy for Lola's funeral. Staying how Lola Fleming Narcisse was a mother and a wife. She was her lady and her dear, dear friend, and she shall never be forgotten. However, during the funeral, Mary became ill and had to leave early. Asking Greer to stay behind with Lola's parents. A Grain Of Deception ' - ''(Mentioned) Mary Stuart tried to talk Greer into staying in Scotland. Telling her, since her own arrival, she'd felt alone with no one to turn to. She adds she had to respond officially to Lola's involvement in the assassination attempt and had to confiscate her family's lands. But she still wanted them taken care of, so wanted Greer and Castleroy to move to Scotland and manage their lands. '''Playing With Fire - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart and Lady Greer were enjoying the sunshine, while eating fruit. Mary told Greer she'd help her set up her home for when Rose and Castleroy arrived from France. She added she could see why Lola spoke of her childhood in Scotland so fondly. And now Greer's daughter would get to experience the same. Notes * If Lord Castleroy's father is a Habsburg, that means he would have come connection with the Kingdom of Hungary or at least The Habsburg dynasty. * Lord Castleroy is 17th removed from the crown, and since the death of Henry, has become the 16'th in-line for the Crown. A Chill in the Air. * Lord Castleroy lives in a beautiful Château. * Lord Castleroy and Greer marry in a lavish celebration. Blood for Blood. * Leith used his one Favour with King Francis to rescue Lord Castleroy from interrogation & imprisonment. He soon flees court. Mercy. * They lost their titles, lands, and money for their involvement- no matter how slight- with the Protestants. Banished. * Not long after fleeing, he was captured and will be imprisoned for life. Tasting Revenge. * Mary Stuart found out Greer was 9 months pregnant and arranged to have him broken out of prison. After they all left to raise the baby together. To The Death. * After living together for months the separation of Greer caused him to have an affair and fall in love with another woman. Greer let him out of their marriage with her blessing. Highland Games. * Lord Castleroy is the only character outside of the main cast to appear in all 4 seasons of Reign. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble Category:Lords Category:Married Category:Protestant Category:House of Castleroy